


The Insecurities of an Astronomer

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just think they are cute okay???, I made this ship sail and I will go down with it, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: There are many factors that can ruin a date, like fears, insecurities... And meddling friends. Sometimes it can be all of it at the same time. But hey! You can still try to have fun despite all that.
Relationships: Yuki/Motti
Kudos: 1





	The Insecurities of an Astronomer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a sequel to a friend's fanfic that is based on one of mine and.....well, if you want context, here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12785353/1/How-to-Make-a-Successful-Match-in-Only-Three-Phases

"Uh...Yuki, are you okay?"-Kenta asked as he raised his eyebrow.

The rest of the legendary bladers turned around and noticed that their friend had just entered to the break room, but he looked...Weird.

For one, the blue coat he wears every single day was missing. Also, he was looked down, hiding his face as he walked in direction to his room.

"I-I'm fine...I'm fine...It's fine..."-He mumbled as he kept walking, the boy didn't looked at any of his friends.

Yuki was so distracted he didn't even noticed that he bumped into Kyoya.

"Oops! Sorry, Mr. Kyoya!"-He giggled.-"Didn't see you there!"-

Wait, that's it? Not shrieks of terror?

Without another word, he entered to his room and closed the door behind him. Leaving everyone definitely confused. The group of friends interchanged looks between them.

Did something wrong happened?

Then, they heard a long sigh coming from the other side of the room.

That was enough to get most of the legendary bladers beyond confused and just plain mortified.

So, King decided to open the door without knocking first.

They didn't expect Yuki to fall backwards as soon as his friend did that.

Apparently he was sitting against the door...Why would he even do that?

And why is his face so red?

"Yuki, you are seriously scaring me right now."-King looked down at his nerdy friend.-"What's wrong?"-

Out of all things, he didn't expect Yuki to laugh at his question.

"S-sorry...Sorry."-The young astronomer appeared to be cracking himself up.

The boys were starting to question their friend's sanity at this point.

"Dude, did something bite you?"-Even Kyoya felt concerned, and he usually didn't cared about stuff like this.

"Sorry, I just..."-Yuki couldn't help but to laugh under his breath.-"Don't worry, I'm fine."-

"So...Are you going to stand up or...?"-Aguma couldn't help but to worry about this boy.

Yuki giggled a little bit and shrugged.

"Do I have to?"-He asked with a small smile.

He apparently enjoyed to be laying on the floor right now.

...

"Guys, I think the stress finally broke him."-Gingka whispered to Dynamis.

"You are so funny, Mr. Gingka."-Yuki laughed again.

Kenta was struggling to understand what was going on with his friend, until he realized something, and walked near the boy with glasses.

He grabbed Yuki's arm, which forced him to sat up and started to touch his face.

"Wait a minute...Random giggles?"-The green haired boy started to inspect the astronomer's face.-"Stupid grin...Hard blush..."-Then he put his ear on his friend's chest.-"Pounding heart."-He grabbed one of Yuki's hands.-'Shaking hands."-And then he gave a few knocks on the guy's head before putting his ear against Yuki's right ear.-"And the sound of ringing bells?"-

"The what now?"-Yuki asked with confusion as he backed away from the little kid.

"You are _in love!_ "-Kenta exclaimed with a grin.

Kyoya, Dynamis, Aguma and Chris felt only mildly amused by that statement, but still surprised by it.

Meanwhile Tithi, Gingka, and King had their eyes going wide at this.

"W-what?!"-Yuki's voice went to a high pitch, which was enough confirmation for this to be true.-"In love?! Pfff! Of course not! I was just...Uh...Watching a really good movie...Uh...W-with a friend..."-

"Where's you coat, then?"-Kenta asked with a smirk before crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think Motti still has it."-He tried to look relaxed until realizing what he just said.-"W-wait! It means nothing! She was just cold! A-and I...I..."-

"You are in love with Motti?!"-Tithi gasped with happiness, he was one of the first persons from their group to befriend her after Madoka introduced them.-"She is so fun, and so pretty!"-

"Y-yeah s-she is! B-but I think that word is too strong!"-Yuki started to laugh nervously.-"I-I mean! She does make me feel weird b-but-"-

"Tell us _everything!_ "-Gingka and King exclaimed in unison with beaming joy.

Yuki sighed and his smile disappeared.

"G-guys! Please!"-He begged his friends as he stood up.-"Please don't make a big deal out of it...But...Yeah...I was watching a movie with Motti...After I...I-I told her that I liked her...A-and t-turns out she likes me too...So...We went out...A-and...It was amazing..."-He couldn't help but to sigh again.-"She was amazing..."-

Yuki's stupid grin and blush came back after that statement.

"Aww! Our little Yuki is all grown up!"-King put an arm around his friend's neck.-"Who knew you would have your first make-out session on your first date! I didn't knew you had it in you, you little devil!"-

The young astronomer's blush went even brighter.

"N-no! It was not like that at all! I-I think y-you got the wrong idea!"-He yelled.-"W-we didn't do... _T-that_...We just...Uh...Watched the movie."-

"Oh really?"-Gingka grinned sarcastically.-"Then, How was the movie?"-

Yuki's heart stopped for a second, he didn't get to pay attention to the movie whatsoever.

No! Not for the reason King insinuated!

Is just that after noticing that Motti was freezing, he offered her his coat, and she had accepted. But then, as the movie went on, she inclined her head on his shoulder and started gripping his arm. Indicating that she was falling asleep.

Which is understandable. Lower temperatures can tire a person up.

But as she nuzzled on his arm...He couldn't help but to get distracted.

For at least fifty minutes.

...N-not that he was counting the minutes, of course.

...

Okay, maybe he was. But there is no way he is telling them that!

"It was good."-He forcibly coughed a couple of times.-"Now, if you excuse me, I must go to sleep."-

"Wait, is only like ten o'clock."-Chris informed him.-"You always go to sleep after midnight."-

'Not you too!'-Yuki yelled inside his head as he noticed the tone his friend talked.

That, and how the blonde blader just crossed his arms and gave him a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Yuki."-Kenta asked in a sarcastic manner as well.-"What's the occasion?"-

The young astronomer couldn't help but to sigh with tiredness.

"I...Uh..."-He started to stutter.-"I-I'm taking Motti to the planetarium tomorrow."-That last part came as almost a whisper.

"Woohoo!"-King raised his fist in the air and hugged his friend with one arm.-"My homeboy made it to the second date!"-

"I-It's not a date!"-Yuki tried to get away from King.-"W-well it kinda is! B-but!"-

"So? What's the plan after the planetarium?"-The legendary blader of Mars interrupted with a sly smirk.

"Uh...Going to the B-Pit?"-Yuki asked a bit unsure.-"She has to attend Miss Madoka's shop, and I'm falling behind on my deadlines."-

"What? No romantic dinner? No walk through the park?"-King asked with surprise.-"Not even an ice cream?! Yuki! I can't believe your game is _that_ weak!"-

"My game?"-The young scientist didn't seemed to understand what his friend meant.-"I don't get it, how is it a game?"-

"Your game plan, dude!"-King patted him in the back.-"If you want to woo this girl, you will have to do better than just a boring planetarium!"-

"E-excuse me?!"-Yuki felt both nervous and offended at the same time.-"Planetariums are not boring! A-and I'm not trying court her! We will be just two friends having fun for the afternoon!"-

"Right, two friend having fun while they are in love."-King shock his head slowly.-"Yuki, your nerdy stuff might be cute sometimes, but you are going to seriously scare her off if you talk about weird things like that all day. In my experience, girls prefer it when you keep it simple."-

What does he mean with simple?

Is he not simple enough?

"I'll have to agree."-Kyoya smirked in a mocking way. He found this funny.-"The little cat is going to run away from you if you keep being a Mr. Know-It-All in your dates."-

Yuki is mostly certainly sure that he is _not_ a Mr. Know-it-all! He might be passionate with all kinds of knowledge, but he believes that it should never be used to make someone feel they are not smart enough!

"That's not exactly what we are trying to say...But yeah."-Kenta laughed a bit.-"You might want to be careful."-

With _what?!_

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but...Yeah...Sometimes you can be a little bit too much."-Gingka admitted with a sheepish smile.-"And we are fine with it but...I don't think she is used to it. Maybe you should take it down a notch."-

_What?_

"Maybe if you try to be normal around her, she will end up kissing you."-Chris laughed softly.

What? They think he is _not_ normal?! A-and she is not forced to kiss him! It would be nice if they kissed at the end of this date, though. B-but whether she wants to or not, that's _her_ decision!

"Yeah, look."-King started again.-"We love you just the way you are, but we are just trying to help you with this, if you love her so much; then maybe you should try to change yourself a little bit-"-

_Okay! That's it!_

"Will you _stop?!"-_ Yuki interrupted King, then he tried to say something else but ended up sighing again. He knew his friends' intentions weren't to hurt him, but they should listen to themselves right now.-"You know what? I'm in no mood to deal with this right now, and I will appreciate it if you stop meddling so much! Because these...T-these _things_ ,these feelings, are complicated enough as it is! _Goodnight!"-_

Without anything else, he just went back to his room. Slamming the door in the process.

* * *

But after Yuki closed the door, he tried to ignore what just happened and just sit on his bed.

Still...He couldn't help but to wonder...

What if they are right?

What if Motti gets tired of him eventually?

What if his excitement for science comes out as arrogant?!

What if he is pushing his luck too far already?

Oh no...

There it is again...

That grip in his guts...

The one telling him how everyone hates him and how he deserves to be alone...

Why?

He was feeling great just a couple of minutes ago.

Ugh, now he feels sick.

_"If you love her so much, then you should try to change yourself a little bit..."-_

Mmm...

Maybe they _are_ right.

* * *

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."-

Everyone looked at Aguma with confusion.

"Do you have any idea of how hurtful your comments were?"-The legendary blader of Saturn crossed his arms and looked at them with disappointment.-"He just shared something completely personal with you and you all treated him like a joke."-

Geez...For Aguma to lecture them like that...

They must have screw up royally.

And to be honest; they did.

"He's right, guys...I think is better if we back off this time."-Kenta was the first one to talk after Yuki slammed the door on them.-"We were being too mean...Poor Yuki."-

"Yeah...You are right."-Gingka smiled with a bit of shame.-"It wasn't my intention but...Maybe we went too far...Especially you, King."-

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"-King spoke defensively, but after a couple of seconds; he sighed.-"But you are right...I mean, if that little kitten has it bad for our dear nerd, there has to be a reason why. I mean, the poor girl is so innocent, I don't think she would be toying with him."-

"Oh, I don't really care about it."-Kyoya grinned.-"I just like to receive some drama fix once in a while, and I'll have to admit, this is a weird one...But I like it."-

"As a guardian, I was educated to believe and protect all kinds of love."-Dynamis added his own commentary. Maybe because he hadn't talked in a while.-"And to be honest, given the way those two act around each other, I believe this one could become a beautiful and lasting kind of love."-

"Yeah! I don't know why you guys were so mean!"-Tithi added to Dynamis' comment.-"Yuki is in love and that's beautiful!"-

"I don't really understand these things, but it's kinda fun to tease him."-Chris laughed softly, but with that laugh, his smile ended up fading away.-"But yeah...We were clearly jerks to the poor guy."-

"So...Are we all agreeing to leave this alone?"-Gingka asked for some confirmation.

"Well..."-Kenta started to look at his right foot.-"It's only wrong if we meddle too much."-

"I mean, we are only meddling if we get caught..."-King added.

* * *

The next day, Yuki thought deeply about the things his friends told him and decided they were kinda...Partially right.

Maybe he should try to be a bit more... _Normal_ for this.

Or...At least attempt to.

No! There will be no _attempts_!

He wants this to work, so he must act like a normal guy!

...Even if it kills him.

"Meow, Hi!"-

The brown haired boy turned around and saw his...Uh...Not sure what they are now.

Okay, Let's see:

They both liked each other.

They had a date last night.

The memory of how her purrs felt against his arm when she felt asleep during the movie was more than enough to make his heart beat faster than what's scientifically posible.

He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

But...They weren't in an official relationship.

At least...Not yet.

Not that he didn't wanted to be more than friends with Motti, in fact, he would be beyond delighted if they became boyfriend and girlfriend, but...How does one even asks someone to take that step?

"H-Hi!"-Yuki smiled with a little bit of embarrassment.-"How are youuuhhh...Ah-ah..."-

Well, _There goes his heart._

"Meow, are you okay?"-Motti tilted her head as she noticed how he had started to stutter out of nowhere.

He couldn't help it!

Motti was...She just looked so beautiful today.

She wore a simple baby blue dress and a royal blue sweater and...Yuki couldn't help it...He had never seen her wearing anything else than her usual clothes.

Wait!

She's staring at him!

"I-I'm f-fine! I'm fine!"-Yuki started to laugh nervously as he blushed.

"Meow, You sure?"-She started to observing him more closely, the young cat lover even put her hand on his forehead.-"You are burning up, Meow! Are you sure you don't feel sick?"-

Just having her touching his forehead was enough to practically hypnotize him.

"I-I'm feeling pretty girl- _Pretty good!_ "-Yuki's laugh came even more forced now.-"I'm good! I'm feeling fine!"-

Motti seemed to be confused, but still smiled.

"You look different, Meow."-She giggled after taking a good look at him.-"I almost didn't recognized you!"-

To be fair, Motti wasn't the only one wearing something out of the ordinary. He decided to go for a more 'normal' look and was wearing the most informal thing he could think of.

Which were things that weren't even his own.

A black shirt that actually belonged to Kyoya, and brown dressing pants that were Chris'. That, and he tied down his hair in a low ponytail.

"Y-yeah! I...Uh...Wanted to try a normal style once in a while."-Yuki scratched the back of his neck.

"Meow?"-Motti tilted her head, she was obviously confused by his answer.-"O-okay. Meow."-

 _"Right! Note to self: Pointing out normality is not normal!"-_ Yuki practically screamed inside his mind.

"M-meow! I almost forgot!"-The green haired girl took off her backpack and took something out of it.-"Here's your coat back, Meow! I-I even washed it for you!"-

That's right!

He forgot about it as well.

"T-thanks."-He took the clothing piece on his hands.

He smiled warmly, but then snapped out of it.

"Aren't you gonna put it on? Meow?"-She asked with genuine concern, he's never seen without that coat.

"M-maybe later!"-He laughed nervously and started walking.-"S-so...Shall we go now?"-

"Meow, yes!"-She beamed with joy and started walking too.-"I'm so excited, Meow! I can't believe there's a whole place dedicated to the night sky!"-

Yuki smiled, he always found it cute how even learning that the right term is: Space, Motti still calls it the night sky.

"R-right! Uh...You know! I've been thinking...If you would like to go somewhere else?"-

Motti blinked at him.

"Meow? How come?"-

"I'm just saying!"-He tried to smile, but it was coming out as awkward.-"If you think this place is boring, t-then we can go somewhere else!"-

"Uh? Meow, No way!"-She smiled.-"When you told me about this place, I couldn't believe it was real! Meow, I wanna see it!"-

Huh...

That's right...She also likes Astronomy just as much as him...

How could he be so stupid to forget that?

Before Yuki could drift any further on his thoughts, he felt how someone took his hand.

"Meow, let's go!"-Motti smiled sweetly at him and started running in direction to the museum.

"R-right!"-

* * *

There was so few people in the museum, and nobody aside of them in the planetarium. Which was okay in retrospective.

More for them anyways.

But Motti could barely focus on all those illustrations of the universe that were presented before their eyes because she was worried about something.

And that was the fact that Yuki hasn't made a said anything for hours.

The young blader couldn't understand, sure, the boy can be quiet and calm sometimes. And heavens knows she would be lying if she said that the looks he makes whenever he reads a book didn't make her knees go weak.

But he usually gets excited with things like this.

Normally, he wouldn't wait for the narration of the planetarium to tell him stuff he already knows. In fact, he would be the one overshadowing the narrator and tell her about all the amazing things regarding the wonderful show they were experiencing. And she is not exaggerating, Yuki always does that.

But now...He hasn't said a word since they stepped on the museum.

Did she do something wrong?

Should she even try to ask him what's wrong?

...Or maybe...

Could it be that he is mad at her?

_"Of course he is mad at you! You are nothing but a bother!"-_

The girl with green eyes shut her eyes tight.

Oh, no...

Not that voice again...

Motti was sure that thing went away a long time ago.

_"Did you seriously thought he would want to go to out again with you?! You are dumber than a bird, how could you think he is interested in you?!"-_

_"Meow! Shut up!"-_

_"He probably feels sorry for you!"-_

_"Shut up, Meow!"-_

_"Just look at him! He looks so upset!"-_

_"He's not!"-_

_"Yeah right! Why not ask him?!"-_

_"I will, Meow!"-_

Motti isn't going to get any answers if she gets worried and does nothing, anyways!

She had to either ask him now what's going on, or to risk him being unhappy for the rest of the day!

And there is _no_ way in hell she is letting that happen!

"Meow..."-The girl with green eyes gave a deep breath.-"C-can...Can I ask you something, Meow?"-

"Huh?"-Yuki suddenly blinked and turned his head in her direction.-"What is it?"-

She took another deep breath before continuing.

"...A-are...Meow, Are you...Mad at me?"-The girl with light brown hair asked in what was almost a whisper.

"W-what? No! Of course not!"-Yuki's eyes went wide. He looked so scared right now.-"Why would you think that?!"-He whispered back. There was no one there, but he still had to maintain his manners.

"Meow...Because...You usually get excited about these kind of stuff, and...Meow...You haven't talked since we got here...I don't get what's the problem, Meow."-She mumbled.-"Is it...Is it me?"-

Now Yuki felt awful, he was trying to act normal in order for her to be comfortable with him...And in result, he made her think there is something wrong with her.

"S-sorry! I-I..."-Yuki sighed in defeat.-"I'm sorry...I didn't meant for you to feel that way...I just...I just wanted to take it down a notch."-

"Take what down, Meow?"-Motti tilted her head. She didn't expected that response.

" _Me!"-_ He blurted out.-"I get too excited about science! A-and I didn't wanted to make you feel bored, O-or to look arrogant for that matter!"-He seemed hurt as he confessed.-"I-Is just that...When I said I liked you...I-I wasn't lying...Motti...I like you a...A-a lot...A-and...Ididn'twantedtolosethechancetobewithyoubecauseofmyownstupidity!"-

That last part made him take deep breaths before continuing.

"So I tried to act normal in order for you to be comfortable with me! A-and I-I'm sorry! I'm not making any sense, but-"-

The young astronomer had to stop his tangent due to the fact of the green-eyed girl in front of him putting her left hand over his, but as surprising as that was; she brought herself closer to him and ended touching noses with him.

"Meow, sorry, is just..."-Motti giggled softly and opened her eyes, which resulted into looking directly at his.-"You are adorable whenever you get _this_ nervous, Meow."-She whispered.

Yuki was speechless, he wasn't sure of what to say. He just could stare at her.

He just barely noticed that she was blushing as much as he probably was right now.

"I-I..."-The poor nerd couldn't even form a sentence.

"Meow..."-She giggled softly again.-"I wasn't lying either, You know...I like you...A lot... _The real you_...Meow, And I love it when you get excited about things...Because, that's when I see you are truly happy...A-and that's when your eyes sparkle...A-and when I see that...Meow...I-I don't think I need to look up to see the stars."-

.

.

.

 _"I think my heart stopped for a solid minute..."-_ Yuki almost felt the need to grip his chest in order to make sure his heart was still beating.

Motti backed away and started to smile sheepishly at him

"...Meow...Too much?"-She laughs.

"I-I don't know."-Yuki smiled with embarrassment and gripped on her hand.-"I-Is it weird that...I kinda liked it?"-

Motti's smile reflected relief more than anything.

They started giggling until they realized something.

They hadn't stopped looking at each other for a couple of minutes.

Without knowing what to do from there, Motti started to draw her face a little bit more closer to Yuki's, if it was possible.

The legendary blader of Mercury paralyzed.

She was so close...

He could kiss her if he wanted to...

And it appears that she _did_ wanted to...

Then again...

Before Motti's lips could brush Yuki's, she found a hand stopping her with so much delicacy, it was almost like being touched by the wind.

The young cat lover opened her eyes with surprised and looked at Yuki.

He was smiling.

Did...

Did he...

Did he just teased her?

"Hey, look up."-The young astronomer slightly lifted his gaze as he whispered.

Motti did as she was told and found something amazing. It was a green, glowing smoke bubble that moved slowly in space, it was impossible to describe aside from saying that it looked...Magical.

"Meow..."-She soothed.-"What's this?"-

"Interstellar clouds."-Yuki smiled.-"They form when gas, plasma, dust get accumulated in space. Then they heat up...And after a slow implosion; they turn into this...Quite amazing if you ask me...Well, that and the fact that after the implosion, its core's primary component becomes pure molecular hydrogen. So, just add some oxygen into the mix, and in the end this could be considered a lake in the galaxy...Which, in retrospective, make sense on why they are called the clouds of the galaxy."-

Motti's smile went even wider, that's the Yuki she knows.

"Of course...I've seen quite a few in the past, so what do I know? but...I never knew they could be green."-The young astronomer's smile became softer, then a nervous laugh started to come out of his mouth.-"Kinda ironic how despite being a truly magnificent wonder of this and any other galaxy...I-It still doesn't compare with your eyes...Y-you know...B-because your eyes are also green!...S-sorry...Was that too much?"-

The poor girl's heart started beating so fast, it was almost as if it wanted to get out of her chest.

How did this precious dork managed to be so awkwardly adorable?

Fighting the impulse of tackling him and smashing her lips against his gets harder as the days pass.

"Damn! Maybe he's got some game after all!"-

"Shhh!"-

"Seriously?! What part of 'shut up' you didn't understood?!"-

The couple of Totally-Not-Boyfriend-And-Girlfriend-Just-Friends-Who-Happen-To-Have-Feelings-For-Each-Other turned around and saw that the place was still alone.

Or so it appeared.

Because Yuki knew those voices perfectly.

"I want to apologize."-Yuki sighed, but still smiled.-"Not only for acting weird the whole evening, but also because it appears that my friends are spying on us."-

"Meow, it's okay."-Motti giggled.-"I had fun...B-but...Can we leave? They are creeping me out, Meow."-She whispered that last part in order to not offend Yuki's friends.

"Sorry!"-

"Tithi!"-

"Of course, just give me a second."-He laughed softly and put on his blue coat, honestly, this stupid mindset he set himself on made him abandon one of his most precious possessions.- _"It smells like her."-_ He couldn't help himself but to think about the smell of the coat after putting it on. _-"Oh wow, that was so weird...Thank goodness I didn't said that out loud."-_

"Meow...Is there somewhere else you want to go?"-Motti suggested while offering her hand.

It was still early, there wasn't any rush to go back home just yet.

"I don't know...What if we just go for a walk?"-Yuki offered with a warm smile.

Motti nodded and meowed.

* * *

"Okay...Meow! I know!"-Motti giggled as she formed a sly smile.-"Why is your name 'Yuki'?"-

The legendary blader of Mercury ached an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically.

"Let me guess: You want to know if I'm aware that it's a girl's name? Or if is short for a longer, actually masculine, name?"-He asked in a funny tone of voice.

The young blader stuck her tongue out in a playful way. She did knew the name 'Yuki' is feminine, and why not take advantage of the fact they are asking random things about each other in order to know the other a little bit better?

"Well, I knew someone was going to ask about it one day."-Yuki giggled and started to look thoughtful.-"The truth is that I was named after my maternal grandmother."-

"Your grandmother?"-Motti whispered before realizing something.-"Meow...That means..."-

"Yeah..."-He nodded in concession.-"I...I never got to meet her."-

"Meow, sorry."-She looked ashamed for bringing this up, the poor girl thought this would be fun and instead...She brought something that must be hard for him to talk about.

"It's okay! I don't mind talking about it!"-Yuki tried to dismiss any kind of feelings of guilt that went through her head.-"You know...My grandfather once told me she would have love me very much...He said we have a lot in common."-

"Meow?"-

"Y-yeah!"-He giggled with a bit of nostalgia on his voice.-"Apparently, she was this very shy and quiet woman. But she was also apparently very determined and brave...And a bit confrontational."-He scratched the back of his head.-"Grandpa said he got to meet her for the first time on an expedition, that she was an archeologist and that the moment they were introduced...They basically clashed."-

"Clashed?"-She tilted her head with confusion.

"Apparently she had the habit of wanting to prove she was smarter than anyone on her field, and since grandpa was kinda...Uh...How do I say it?...Grandpa was a bit...Arrogant...And cold, before meeting her...Heck, he even told me things got even more out of hand when she revealed herself to be a blader."-Yuki looked awkward by remembering that conversation he had with his grandfather.

Not going too deep into that memory but...Yeah, he wanted to explain to Yuki that love is complicated, and weird...And that he should never discard the idea of falling in love with the most unexpected person being a possibility...Even if it seems amazingly stupid at the moment.

Huh...He should had that in mind when he realized the huge crush he had on the young cat lover.

...Of all people he could have gotten these feelings for...Destiny thought it would be fun to make Yuki fall in love with Johannes' _younger sister._...

The younger sister of the only guy he hated so much, that he would cast a plague on him if he is given the chance...Made him feel the whole 'butterflies' thing his grandfather once explained to him.

Kind of an ironic twist.

"Meow, so they were rivals!"-Motti sounded fascinated by this tale.

Yuki shrugged.

"You could say so."-He responded.-"Grandpa once told me their first kiss was because he won a battle against her...Kinda weird if you ask me."-

"Meow, Nah."-Motti smiled.-"I think it's beautiful."-

"...I guess..."-Yuki's tone went a little bit more quiet.-"...Grandma died about a month before I was born...So, my mother had the idea of naming me after her...So, we could be close in a way..."-He laughed softly under his breath before continuing.-"Grandpa told me once that whenever he hears me laugh, is like she never left...I don't know...Maybe, I'm not that much like her...Or maybe we would have been so similar that we wouldn't have gotten along that much."-

"Meow, I don't think so."-Motti commented before taking his hand.-"I'm sure she would have love you very much, Meow"-

"...Good to know."-He smiled once more.-"Well! It's my turn, and I have been wondered this for a while now."-

"What is it, Meow?"-She looked up with curiosity.

"Why do you like cats so much?"-The young astronomer asked with a small smile.

The girl with light brown hair just shrugged.

"Meow, well...For one, they are better than people."-She answered.-"They don't tell me how dumb I am, or how I am acting ridiculous whenever I talk, And...They just treat me more like people than actual people do, Meow."-

Clueless of what he should do now, He just gripped her hand.

_"Hey! I know you! You are a legendary blader!"-_

The both turned around and noticed a group of at least five people that...Well, not to be impolite, but they kinda looked like the Face Hunters when they were still around...That said, they didn't looked trustworthy.

"Battle me, now!"-One of the group of guys practically demanded with excitement.

Seriously?!

Yes, this used to happen a lot to him and his friends but he thought it had stopped!

Why do so many people feel they are entitled to a battle just because they are legendary bladers?!

"Uh...Evening, Gentlemen."-Yuki tried to politely decline whatever they were about to ask him.-"I'm sorry, b-but-"-

"Less talking, more battling!"-One of them prepared his launcher in a way that he challenged Yuki to a battle.-"Come on! I want to show my friends I can beat you into the ground!"-

"E-excuse me?!"-The boy with glasses didn't liked the way that was phrased.

"Meow! He doesn't want to battle you!"-Motti immediately stepped in the moment that guy talked to Yuki like that.-"Go away!"-

"Hey, aren't you one of the cuties from that Beyblade store?"-Another one of the guys stepped forward, this one directed himself to the girl with green eyes.-"Why do you and your friend ignore me so much? I just wanted to have lunch with you."-

For some reason, this pathetic complain made her look nervous...And sort of intimidated.

Okay, now it was Yuki the one who got upset.

Who did this entitled brat thought he was to talk to her like that?

"Excuse me, Sir. But if I were you, I would learn to take a hint.-"The legendary blader of Mercury crossed his arms.-"She doesn't owe you anything, and I think it's pretty clear she doesn't want to return that sort of affection from you."-

"And who are you to say that?"-He stepped over and looked down to Yuki. Apparently, he was taller than both of them.

Which isn't rare, they are both short for their age.

However, Yuki wasn't about to get scared by this guy.

"I'm her _boyfriend_."-Yuki didn't moved an inch, no matter how intimidating this guy was. He wasn't about to accept this kind of talk.

 _"Why did you said **that**?!"-_The boy with glasses scolded himself mentally.

 _"What did you wanted me to say?!"-_ He contradicted his subconscious.-" _Anything to get this jerk away from her!"-_

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that! You and I both know that it was wishful thinking!"-_

_"S-shut up! What do you know?!"-_ Despite appearing expressionless, he was highly embarrassed by this.

_"I am you! You dimwitted idiot!"-_

Motti felt as if her heart was just stricken by an arrow, she didn't knew what to think. The poor girl was overwhelmed with joy, confusion, and fear.

"Yeah right."-That guy scoffed.-"If she doesn't return _my_ affections, there's no way a four eyes like you would ever get the chance."-

"Huh, Well then; According to your logic, My good sir."-Yuki talked in so much coldness and sarcasm, it was as if Kyoya was talking fancy while intimidating someone.-"This kinda suggest that she would never pay attention to such a rude, Neanderthal like you, and it would also kinda mean...That a nerd like me is more decent at this sort of stuff, Oh my! Who would've thought?!"-

...

Should Motti say something?...

She knows he is defending her, but having two people discussing her love-life is weird.

"You wanna say that to my face?!"-

"I just did."-

"That's it, you two against all of us!"-He had drawn out his launched and was ready to battle, his friends followed suit.

Yuki didn't hesitate, and tried to reach for the back part of his belt.

Only to realize a problem...

"Anubis."-He flinched as remembered how he left his bey on his desk on purpose.

Well...He kinda deserves that.

Then, Motti inclined to his side and gave him even worse news.

"Flame Gasher was due for repairs, so I left him with Madoka, Meow."-She whispered to his ear without turning her gaze to meet his.

"..."-

Welp! They are boned.

"Any other ideas?"-He whispered back. Gosh, he didn't think this through.

"Meow...Benkei said that using the left hook helps against mean people when there's nothing left to do."-She offered, but he shook his head.

"Please, let's not turn this into a physical fight."-Yuki whispered nervously.-"That's something I'm beyond awful at."-

"Meow, I think I can take them out on my own."-The young girl raised her fist, but he put it down with delicacy.

"Please don't."-He rejected the idea once more.-"However...I think if we run now, then-"-

Before he could even finish his proposition, the strangers launched their beys on their direction.

But were stopped by Pegasus in less than a second.

"Don't worry, Buddy!"-Gingka laughed as he battled off those confused jerks.-"We got your back!"-

"Hey! Not fair!"-King also made himself present launched his precious Vari Ares to fight off these bullies.-"I wanna fight too!"-

"Were you guys on that bush this whole time?"-Yuki asked in disbelief. He was so sure that they left back at the planetarium.

"We can't confirm or deny that!"-Kenta laughed as he also drew out his bey.-"Let It Rip!"-

The young Not-Official-Couple found themselves getting dragged away from there.

"Sorry we were spying on you!"-Tithi laughed as he took their hands and started to take them away.

"H-hey! T-tithi!"-Yuki called him out with a laugh.-"I-It's okay! I'm not mad!"-

"Meow, where are we going!"-Motti asked with curiosity.

The young blader of Venus continued running until he found a wall of leaves.

"You are going back to your date!"-Tithi pushed them through the vines.-"We are taking care of these meanies!"-

"W-wait!"-

"Meow!"-

Maybe it wasn't the little boy's intention, but his way of helping made them fall on a fountain across the wall of vines.

* * *

"H-help!"-Yuki panicked the moment he touched the water.-"Motti, help me! I-I can't swim!"-

Instead of getting any kind of help, he received a snort in response.

"Meow! Then, try to stand up."-The girl with light brown hair laughed so hard, she was holding her stomach.

Yuki did as she told and noticed the water just barely made it to his knees, still the impact of the fall was still on his system, and he ended falling on his butt once again.

Motti continued laughing so hard, he couldn't help but to smile playfully at her.

"M-meow, S-sorry!"-She covered her mouth as she practically died of laughter.

In order to avenge his hurt pride, he used his left hand to splash her directly in the face. This aquatic attack made the bow in her hair actually fall down.

"Whoops!"-Yuki shrugged. Now he was the one to give a snort of laughter.-"Did I do that?"-

The cat lover looked fairly perplexed for a moment, then she decided to play along and splashed him again.

He wasn't about to let her get her way with him and splashed her again.

They kept playing on the fountain's filthy water until the fun was already starting to wear off, Later they just relaxed and started to look at the stars while still sitting on the fountain.

"Meow...You know...It's my turn."-Motti mumbled without turning her gaze on his direction.

"Huh?"-Yuki turned his head on her direction.-"For what?"-

"Y-you...Know...To ask you a question, Meow."-She answered, still not looking at him.

Oh! Right! That other game they were playing before!

"Oh, ask away, then."-He smiled.

"Meow..."-Motti took a deep breath.-"When you...Meow...When you said...That you were my boyfriend...Did you...Meow...Did you mean it?"-

Yuki lowered his face, this time not facing her at all.

"T-that...Uh...That depends."-He whispered.

"On what, Meow?"-Now she looked at him in surprise.

"If you would like me to mean it...T-then y-yes."-The young astronomer laughed in embarrassment.-"Otherwise...I'll have to pretend that I didn't mean it, and cry all night for being such a fool."-

.

.

.

"Meow...Then you are in luck..."-The girl's voice cut the painful silence.-"B-because I...Meow...Because I would like you to mean it."-

Yuki felt a giant wave of relief the moment she put her hand over his.

"T-that's great...Because I would also like it very much..."-The smile he had on his face was as stupid as it was cute.

The young astronomer then felt a hand touching his head, and noticed how his girlfriend, it felt weird to only think about it!, got closer to him.

Was she...About to kiss him?

W-well...He wouldn't object if she was.

"Meow, you had this on your hair."-Motti laughed as she showed him a twig that must have caught up on his hair when they went through the vine wall.

Okay, but he _knows_ she did this to tease him.

Then again, he deserves it.

So, he took it like a man, and after taking the twig from her hand; Yuki placed it on her hair.

"There, now you do too."-He giggled.

She laughed.

"...So...Be honest, how did the date go for you?"-Yuki stood up and offered his hand.

"Meow...It was weird...But I loved it!"-Motti giggled as she took his hand and also stood up.

"T-that's great! Because I was thinking that maybe...Uh...Tomorrow we could...Uh Y-you know..."-Yuki started to scratch the back of his head.-"D-do something...T-together?"-

"Meow! Sure!"-She nodded.

"A-awesome!"-He laughed nervously.-"Uh...By the way...C-can we check on my friends? It's getting too quiet, and with them; silence is like a red flag."-

"Meow!"-Motti nodded and started walking.

"Oh, thank you!"-Yuki sighed in relief.-"Y-you know, maybe tomorrow you should stay at the WBBA for dinner!"-

_"Maybe you should stay forever!"-_

Well, at least the silence wasn't something to be concerned about anymore.

"Guys! Seriously?!"-

_"Sorry!"-_


End file.
